Hurtful for me
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: This is a story about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, what happens when they tell their gaudians and parent's that they are together, and who is harrys gaurdian? and how will Lucius react. please R&R i like to hear your comments they shape my stories.
1. Good or Bad news?

**Hurtful chapter 1**

It happened again last night, like it happens almost every night. He felt so dirty, so impure and ye it was his father's fault he had given Snape the right to do whatever he wanted. So he did, every other night he would call him to the dorm. Then he would ask unspeakable acts of Draco to fill his fantasies. What he didn't know is that there is someone who loved him, someone who would hold him close and keep him warm when he wanted to be warm, that someone was Harry, Harry Potter.

He arrived outside his lovers chosen meeting place. He had some news, something that he thought should be brought upon him and Harry, and there he was when the pale haired boy stepped into the room Harry was lounging in a chair waiting, almost anxiously watching the door.

"Hi baby."

Said Draco when he sat next to the black haired boy.

"There's something that I need to ask you."

A look of panic struck through the boy's eyes, turning he looked deep into those pools of mercury, the window's to Draco's soul.

"Please don't say you want to break up, oh god you do, why does nobody ever want to stay with me." The blonde figure stood and looked Down towards Harry who now had tears brimming in his eyes.

"I don't want to break up with you. I just thought that maybe it would be a good idea to tell my father and your guardian." Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist; pulling him closer Draco embedded his face into the red prefect robes Harry wore. That familiar smell of broom polish filled his nose; it was a comforting smell that he had become accustomed to.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, shall I ring Volde… Tom now or shall we compose a letter to him."

Please review or no next chapter, I want to know what you want to hear from this story, I am promising one thing though, ABUSE, mwahahahahahahahahaha.

Draco: she is just so nasty to me. (Sob's)


	2. This might be a bit better

**Chapter 2**

After spending several hours composing the perfect letters to Lucius and "Tom", wrapping themselves around each other and writhing between the shared dorm sheets for several hours, they finally sent their owls at first light. Harry's white snowy owl and Draco's handsome tawny owl. Then came the moment they had to depart. After a long passionate kiss Draco muttered.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." As he walked through the large wooden door to join the rest of the school in the great hall. The couple did this every morning; their relationship was a secret. Neither Ron, Hermione, Crabbe nor Goyle knew the only person who did was Albus Dumbledore. He had approved of the rival housed students and decided to allow them their own dorm on the condition they did not tell anyone. Ron and Hermione had always believed that it was for the extra protection from "You know who" as they also did not know Voldemort was Harry's guardian. He and Tom did not think the world was ready to be told. Although over the years he had turned too angry inside himself and turned to violence. This was due to a massive mental strain. Having his godfather ripped away from him, several unsuccessful relationships thanks to his uncle and cousin, finally coming to terms with his sexuality and finding that Voldemort was now his "Father". His anger level had become out of control and after refusing all help, medication and self help courses he turned to cutting himself. Draco had never approved of this. The first time he and Harry embraced was after he tended to one of Harry's rather nasty cutting sessions, where Harry had gashed his arm in several places after miserably failing his potions exam.

Having tried taking Harry to a therapist many times he had almost given up hope of helping his pained boyfriend. Now however their relationship was progressing and the lovers had been able to spend more time alone together due to the amount of free periods they received in their last year at Hogwarts. One day whilst Harry was at Hogsmede Draco was just about to leave his dorm to go and have dinner in the great hall when Harry came bounding in through the door and bent down on one knee in front of him. Having produced a small box from his pocket he opened it and said.

" Will you marry me?"


	3. Ok maybe not

**Chapter 3 **

**Hurtful for me**

Draco was speechless, all he could o was gasp and not his head. Harry then proceeded to slip on of the rings onto Draco's finger giving him the opportunity to look at the detail. There was a large snake with the word Slytherin written underneath it, above was two letters. D.M Harry had obviously seen Draco running his finger over them as he said.

" Those are your initials, there is a space next to them so we can have a P engraved, then your name will be Draco Malloy Potter."

At this Draco let out a delighted giggle and pulled Harry up into a loving hug. However when he saw the trickle of blood running down Harry's hand his mood changed immediately.

" You've been doing it again haven't you, you have I can see the blood on your hand running down from your sleeve. I can see the cashes if I look up your sleeve."

Draco looked angrily from Harry's piercing green eyes and towards the floor trying desperately to stem the anger. That's when a glint next to Harry's shoe caught his eye. Draco bent down and picked up a small shining blade with dried blood across the sharp edge.

" You used this didn't you? Don't shake our head I saw the blood on your hand and there is blood on this."

As he said this he reached down and grabbed Harry's wrist, as he was about to pull up the sleeve of Harry's robe he felt a sharp blow on the side of his face. Having landed in a heap on the floor he raised his head and looked up into Harry's eyes. Feeling his high defined now throbbing cheekbone. Removing his hand he saw blood running underneath his nails. Harry was standing in front of him, fists clenched and teeth gritted together. Draco saw that the Gryffindor ring he was wearing had one blood splattered corner, evidently the one that had hit Draco. As the boy's eyes followed the billowing red robes out of the door he broke down into tears sobbing into his robes still in a heap on the floor.

That night when all was quiet Draco who still had not tended to his cut face slid from the lonely dorm. He had to go somewhere because the loneliness crushed him inside and he couldn't stand it. Harry had not returned that evening so he would not know. Draco crept quieter than ever down the corridor towards the dungeons. When he arrived at the door he listened for any voices coming from inside, when he herd none he straightened out his robes and knocked four times before walking through the door. He knew the place well and so proceeded through the dungeon classroom and into the office that he also knew well. There in an armchair by the fire. Wearing rocker boots, ripped jeans and a torn T-Shirt hair pulled back into a ponytail was Severus Snape.

" Draco, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help?"

The by broke down in the doorway, sobbing into his hands.

" I can't find Harry, he's gone. He hit me and now he's gone." for once Snape actually looked concerned before setting his face back to his Norman careless grimace.

" He hit you did he? I suppose that's why he came running in here after nearly slitting his wrists."

" Oh." Gasped Malfoy looking up from his tear stained hands.

" Mr Malfoy shall I take a look at that nasty cut on your face."

"Yes sir."

Draco stood and walked forward towards his potions master who also stood. When Draco was in front of him Snape bent his head to look closer at the cut on Draco's face. One of his slender hands was on Draco's cheek gently rubbing its thumbs across the gash the other on the back of Draco's neck. The blonde haired boy knew the moment had come, forgetting all his past troubles with Snape he quickly wrapped his hands around the back of Snapes head and through the greasy ponytail pulling his head closer submitting to Snapes past torture passionately kissing the man he loathed for so long. The potions master instantly responded and pulled himself closer, sending his body into a passionate turmoil he had never felt before


End file.
